interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Elephant
English Etymology , from , from . Pronunciation * * Noun # A mammal of the order Proboscidea, having a trunk, and two large ivory tusks jutting from the upper jaw. # Anything huge and ponderous. # A printing-paper size measuring 30 inches x 22 inches. # used when counting to add length. #: Let's play hide and seek. I'll count. One '''elephant', two elephant, three elephant... Scientific names * Elephas maximus * Loxodonta africana Derived terms * African bush elephant * African elephant * African forest elephant * Asian elephant * Asiatic elephant * Borneo elephant, Borneo pygmy elephant * double elephant, double elephant paper * dwarf elephant * elephant apple * elephant bed * elephant beetle * elephant bird, elephantbird * elephant chess * elephant-color, elephant-colour * elephant cord * elephant creeper * elephant ear, elephant ears * elephant fish * elephant flipping * elephant folio * Elephant Gambit * elephant garlic * elephant grass * elephant-gravel * elephant-gray, elephant-grey * elephant gun * Elephant Hall * elephant hawk moth * elephanticide * elephantide * elephant in Cairo * elephant in the corner, elephant in the kitchen, elephant in the living room, elephant in the room * Elephant Island * elephantitis * elephant joke * elephant juice * elephant leg * Elephant Man * elephant man's disease * elephant man's syndrome * elephant on the dinner table * elephant paper * elephant-path * elephant pearl * elephant polo * elephant-rain * elephantry * elephant's breath * elephant seal * elephant's ear, elephant's ears * elephant's foot * elephant's foot umbrella stand * elephant's-grass * elephants' graveyard * elephantship * elephant shrew * elephant's teeth * elephant's trunk, elephant trunk * Elephant's Trunk Nebula * elephant's trunk plant * elephant's trunk snake * elephant's tusk * elephant's-tusks * elephant's-vine * elephant test * elephant trank * elephant tranquilizer, elephant tranquilliser, elephant tranquillizer * Elephant Trap * elephant tree * elephant-trumpet * elephant-trunk fish * Elephant Trunk nebula * elephant-tusk * elephant yam * Flying Elephant * forest elephant * get a look at the elephant * imperial elephant * Indian elephant * Most Exalted Order of the White Elephant * Order of the Elephant * pad elephant * pink elephant * pink elephants * pseudelephant * pygmy elephant * retail elephant * rogue elephant * savanna elephant, savannah elephant * sea elephant * see the elephant * show the elephant * Sri Lankan elephant * straight-tusked elephant * Sumatran elephant * temple elephant * war elephant * water elephant * white elephant Related terms * chryselephantine * elephancy * elephanta * elephanter * elephantiac * elephantiasis * elephantic * Elephantidae * elephantine * elephantoid * Elephantopus * Elephas Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: (fīl) * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܦܝܠܐ (pīlā’) , ܦܝܠܬܐ (pīltā’) *: Hebrew: פילא (pīlā’) , פילתא (pīltā’) * Armenian: փիղ (p'iġ) * Azeri: fil * Basque: elefante * Belarusian: * Bengali: * Bosnian: , * Breton: olifant , olifanted * Bulgarian: * Burmese: နာဂ (naga) ဆင် (hcang) * Catalan: elefant * Cherokee: * Chinese: 象 (xiàng), 大象 (dàxiàng) * Croatian: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Egyptian: *: Ab*b*w:E26 * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Faroese: * Finnish: , * French: * Friulian: elefant * Galician: elefante * Georgian: * German: * Greek: *: Ancient Greek: * Hebrew: * Hindi: हाथी (hāthī), हस्ती (hastī), गज (gaj) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: elephante * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 象 (ぞう, zō) * Kalenjin: * Korean: 코끼리 (kokkiri) * Kurdish: * Ladin: elefant * Lao: (saang) * Latin: , * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Lower Sorbian: elefant, (słon) * Luhya: * Macedonian: слон (slon) * Malay: * Malayalam: ആന (aana) * Maltese: * Mongolian: * Navajo: * Norwegian: * Occitan: elefant * Old English: * Ossetian: * Persian: (fil), (pil) * Polish: , * Portuguese: , * Romani: woroslano , woroslanka * Romanian: * Romansch: * Russian: * Sami: elefánta * Sanskrit: इभ (ibhas) , गज (gaja) * Sardinian: elefante/elefanti * Scottish: ailbhean * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: , *: Roman: slon , slonica * Sicilian: liotru , lifanti * Slovak: * Slovene: , * Spanish: * Swahili: , * Swedish: * Tatar: * Telugu: (aenugu) * Thai: * Tswana: (9/10) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Upper Sorbian: elefant, (słon) * Urdu: (hāthī), (hastī), (fīl), (pīl), (gaj) * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Swahili: * Category:Paper sizes af:elephant az:elephant zh-min-nan:elephant bg:elephant ca:elephant de:elephant et:elephant el:elephant fr:elephant gl:elephant ko:elephant hy:elephant io:elephant id:elephant it:elephant kn:elephant kk:elephant sw:elephant lo:elephant la:elephant lt:elephant hu:elephant ml:elephant nah:elephant nl:elephant ja:elephant no:elephant oc:elephant pl:elephant pt:elephant ro:elephant ru:elephant simple:elephant sr:elephant fi:elephant sv:elephant tl:elephant ta:elephant te:elephant th:elephant tr:elephant vi:elephant zh:elephant